Red Riding Hood
by AcheronianAngel
Summary: What if Yugioh was in the world of fairy tails? Seto Wolf and Katsuya Red Riding Hood. Puppyshipping Yaoi, Have fun reading, and tell us what you think! :DDD


**A/N: Happy birthday tooooo Kaiba. Happy birthday toooooo Kaiba. Happy birthday toooooo Kaaaaibaaaa... Happy Birthday dear meannie CEOOOOOOOOOO... Happy birthday to Kaiba! Yep, this is his birthday present, and this time not a collab, just written here by me, not her. Ha! You are confused, enjoy!**

"Get movin' ya stupid boy!" Katsuya's father slurred from across the room, chucking an empty bottle towards his frightened son.

"Alright, alright!" Katsuya whimpered, covering his face with his hands trying not to get struck with the bottle even though he knew his father's aim was horribly off, and the bottle was likely to shatter on the wall. Katsuya quickly snatched a red bundle of cloth on the chair, and his basket, and hurried out into the woods, slamming the creaky excuse of a door behind him. Katsuya hurried a safe distance down the path, and stopped. He bent over with his hands on his knees and caught his breath. He then placed the basket carefully on the dirt, and unravelled the bundle of red cloth, which turned out to be a red hooded cloak. Katsuya placed the soft cloth around his shoulders, and fastened the clasp. He placed the hood of the cloak over his head, picked up the basket, and headed down the dark path littered with trees, swinging his basket to and fro, humming as he went.

Seto leaned against the tree, and sighed. He hadn't been able to get a good meal since the three little Roba piggies. Even then he'd only been able to snag two. Seto lifted his clawed fingers, and scratched behind his ear. He wanted a good meal soon, he couldn't be very big and bad if he only chased squirrels. Seto snapped out of thought when he smelled something different. He sniffed the air a few times, still something unrecognizable. He jumped behind the tree, and peaked out. A young human boy skipped along the path, humming happy toons. His blood red cape flapped all about as he did so. His hair bounced with him as he went, and a basket swung from side to side. Seto smiled wickedly to himself, and stepped out from behind the tree.  
Katuya smiled as he was deep in thought, but was quickly pulled from when he saw someone stride up to him. Katsuya stopped in his tracks, and blinked at the stranger.  
"Hi there!" Katsuya greeted.

"Hello, boy," Seto replied in his kindest tone. Katsuya inspected the stranger, and the title fit, he certainly was strange. Two animal ears protruded from his chestnut brown hair, and a fluffed tail followed him from back as he began to circle Katsuya. Sharp teeth shown past his lips as he spoke, and a certain hunger in his ice blue eyes.

"What's your name, Mr?" Katsuya said politely, he was indeed frightened, but he showed none of it. Seto smiled, showing off some long teeth.

"They call me Seto Wolf." Seto stopped right in front of Katsuya. A long claw grazed Katsuya's cheek as Seto laid his hand gently on Katsuya's face. "And you?" Seto asked.

"The name's Katsuya!" He smiled brightly.

"Katsuya, hmm?" Seto said mostly to himself. The name rolled off his tongue like sweet honey, much like the color of Katsuya's eyes, Seto noted.

"Yep." Katsuya swayed the basket.

"What brings a defenseless boy like you into the woods today?" Seto asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"My sister Shizuka's sick, so I'm bringin' her some things to make her feelin' like her 'ol self again!" Katsuya pointed to the basket. He ran his fingers through his golden mop of hair. Seto watched Katsuya's moves with unusual interest. He studied Katsuya's hair, it was like fine gold silk. For some reason, Seto was very interested in this boy, more so than he naturally would be. Seto also noticed the peculiar accent laced in the boy's words.

"Is that so?" Seto tilted his head sideways, but always kept his sly smile.

"Where might you're no doubt beautiful sister live?" Seto gagged inwardly at his own words. Katsuya however beamed at the compliment towards his sister.

"Lives a little ways through the forest, down this path I'm takin' here, and her house is there in no time!" Katsuya didn't think for a second that Seto would use this information at his will. Katsuya, being the carefree person he was, welcomed anyone and everyone into his heart for a chance. Seto was no exception. He put one arm over Katsuya's shoulders.

"How about you go look at the scenery first instead, hmm? There's no rush, so take a break for a while." Seto coaxed. Katsuya thought for a moment, and nodded, it was nice to be away from his father as long as he could.

"Yeah, might be a nice idea to get me outta the house for a while..." Katsuya looked out at the sunny clearing behind the trees. Seto felt a pang of worry in his chest. A million questions popped into Seto's mind. Why did Katsuya's voice dip in sadness when he mention home? Seto couldn't bear to see this excitable blond sad. It was then that Seto realized that this could not be his meal. It was also then that he saw that he liked the no-more to be meal better the he thought. Curious...

The arm slung over Katsuya's shoulder slowly became limp, and dropped to the owner's side. Katsuya looked over at Seto, who was just staring blankly in the distance. He looked like he was a kid who just found out that candy was banned from the world... or something like that. Well, he looked like he just figured out something bad. But in truth it was shock, because Seto had never felt this way towards anyone at all, but Katsuya didn't know that. How could he?

"Hey, Seto, are you alright?" Katsuya said, his words dipped in his worry. He placed a hand on Seto's shoulder sending a jolt through his spine. Katsuya turned his face to look at Seto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You had better go get that to your sister. There are bad things in the forest from time to time." Seto lofted a hand to Katsuya's face with solemn eyes. He dropped it slowly, and turned to leave. Katsuya's just watched him leave.

"Goodbye Seto." Katsuya's said quietly to the trees that Seto had left in. He turned, and began walking down the darkening path once again. He had heard many tales from when he was a little boy of wolves that spoke human tongue, but fed on unknowing human flesh and blood. Seto wolf fit the description enough, but he didn't seem intent on eating Katsuya. However, he would stay weary around that wolf anyways.

Seto walked through the trees that he knew so well, thinking what he should do. He needed to eat, but Katsuya was out of the question. His sister was sick and unable to move no doubt, so he should just find her, right? Katsuya seemed to love her, so maybe that was no option... Or maybe it was? Seto convinced himself that Katsuya's sister was sick anyways, and Katsuya was going to take an awful long time to get there, so Seto would just go check up on her.

Once Seto arrived at the tidy looking house of Shhizuka's, he peeked through the window a little. The house seemed desolate, and Seto contemplated knocking on the door. He agreed to the thought that Shizuka was not as accepting as Katsuya, and tried the door on its own. It opened with a little pressure, but still opened. He pushed the door open quietly, and poked his head through. Quiet sounds filled the small house as he walked softly along the wooden floor. He peeked from door to door in search of Shizuka's room. When he found it, he hadn't exactly been looking for a sleeping beauty. He stepped into the room, looking at the sleeping body on the bed. Well, actually all he could see was the messy knotted auburn hair of who he presumed to be Shizuka, Katsuya's sister. Her breathing was steady, meaning he hadn't woken her up with his rusty skills. Good. Seto stepped through the clutter on the floor, attempting to read the other side of the room, but he caught his foot on a clip in the carpet, and stumbled forward, letting out a surprised yelp. Shizuka stirred in her sleep.

Katsuya's heart swelled when he saw his sisters comfy little home. He hadn't seen her in a while, and any excuse was a good one to see her. He hopped up the stone walk to her house in excitement, but hesitated a moment when he noticed the door was slightly opened. He brushed it off, deciding that she was too sick to remember what her name was, let alone to close the door entirely. He stepped in.

"Shizuka! I'm here with some things for ya!" Katsuya yelled throughout the house, satisfied with the echo that came back in return. However, there was no answer back. He shrugged it off, assuming that she was sleeping, although she was typically a light sleeper. Odd. He walked through the halls to his sister's bedroom, swinging the basket while whistling as he went. Suddenly, a shrill scream rang throughout the house, causing Katsuya's heart to stop. His face went pale. Was there someone in the house? Katsuya rushed through the hallway and slammed his sister's bedroom door open. He was appalled to see Seto steadying himself at the foot of Shizuka's bed. His eyes widened. Shizuka sat curled in a ball on top of her pillow. Seto sprang upright, and began talking incoherently fast. Katsuya acted fast, dropping the basket, and grabbing Shizuka. He darted out the door, and began running into the mouth of the forest.

Seto stood there, unable to find words. He his startled the girl awake, Katsuya must have thought he was going to eat Shizuka, or at least murder her in some horrid way. Seto quickly started his mind again, and followed after the two siblings.

Katsuya sat under a large oak tree, holding his younger sister close, rocking her and telling her that it was 'okay' into her hair.

Big brother..." She sniffled. "I'm scared."

"Shh... It's okay Shizuka, I've gotcha..." Katsuya soothed.

Seto watched the while scene play out from behind a tree some distance away. He saw the fear in their eyes. They were afraid of him. Seto sighed. He was born a wolf, and Katsuya was birthed human. Katsuya had met a shadow and Seto had met With the color red, and their meeting was tied to an unenviable ending.

Katsuya promised his sister that he would return once a day until she was better, but from there forward, he had to return home to his father. She held back tears, and quickly made her way home, and was sure to lock the door.  
Seto sat behind a tree next to the path that Katsuya took that day before. With watchful eyes, he gazed over Katsuya as he passed.

Katsuya knew, just knew that Seto was behind that tree again, but he pretended not to feel the burning gaze. Oh how they both longed to talk again, but it was impossible. They both knew.

And so, for the next week, Seto sat behind the tree, watching, hoping, and Katsuya returned every day, but one day, he came directly towards the tree, and santo the opposite side of Seto.

"I'm sorry." Seto said.

"Yeah. I think she forgives you. You think we can be friends?" Katsuya said, looping his fingers between the basket work.

"No," Seto said flatly.

"I thought so..." Katsuya said sadly. A moment of silence stretched between them.

"We were born to be rivals, not friends." Seto broke the silence. Katsuya nodded.

"Yeah..."

"No matter how manny times I wish, I pray, we are still-" Seto began, hot tears sliding down his face. He really wished to be with Katsuya.

"The wolf and little red riding hood." They finished in unison.

**A/N: oh god, the ending made no sense... Just bear with it and pretend it did. Also, this was based off the vocal lid song: "The Wolf Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood"**


End file.
